ironia
by AgHnA
Summary: en esta vida no se sabe que pasara y sobre todo de quien o de que te enamoraras
1. DESTINO

"_Hola hola aquí les traigo mi segunda historia también NARUHINA"_

_NOTA: EN ESTA HISTORIA HINATA NO ES PARTE DE KONOHA Y NADIE LA CONOCE_

_LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO SOLO LA HISTORIA ES MIA _

_Narración:_ letras normales

_Cuando hablan los personajes:_ **negritas**

_Pensamiento de los personajes:__ ("paréntesis comillas y cursiva")_

_mi intromisión: ya la conocen cursiva y subrayado_

DESTINO

Dime cuál es tu destino ¿Me lo podrías decir? Claro que no, el destino aun no está escrito pero a veces nos hace malas jugadas, nadie sabe que pasara ni como vivirás y lo más importante no sabrás de quien o de que te enamoraras…

Estás en un cuarto obscuro y de repente una luz aparece y frente a ti hay un espejo, te observas y ves varías imágenes, la primera imagen es de un niño siempre diciendo que será Hokage y que todos lo respetaran, la segunda es otro niño de 13 años diciendo lo mismo del Hokage pero ahora tienes una meta diferente aparte de ese, traer a Sasuke de regreso, ya que le hiciste una promesa a Sakura tu primer amor y tu nunca rompes tus promesas, la siguiente imagen ahí estas tu en el presente ahorita tienes 17 años, eres igual de optimista ya lograste varias cosas trajiste a Sasuke de vuelta, la gente te respeta y tienes como novia a Sakura, la chica que siempre amaste, tu primer amor ahora te corresponde que lindo no crees?, Y la siguiente imagen no eres tu o tal vez si, ahí está eso él legendario Kyubi, el zorro de las nueve colas que esta encerrado en tu interior, por el sufriste, por el eres huérfano, por el todo el mundo te consideraba un monstruo, pero aun así utilizas su poder, gracias a él no estás muerto en parte estas agradecido con él

Y dime ahora ¿Eres realmente feliz? Ya tienes casi todo lo que deseabas respeto, amor, amistad, solo falta tu sueño de ser Hokage pero sabes que no sucederá no al menos que la godaime o como tú le dices la oba-chan se retire o que elijan a uno nuevo, pero no todo está bien algo en tu interior siente que le falta algo sientes aun un hueco vacio pero no sabes que es lo que te falta. Es irónico yo si se lo que te falta pero no te diré que es, tu tendrás que descubrirlo. Y te darás cuenta que parte de tu vida es una mentira, una mentira muy hermosa pero al fin y al cabo solo una mentira…

El tiempo pasa volando, ¿No lo crees? En un abrir y cerrar de ojos acabas de cumplir los 19 años ya no eres un niño, y que es lo que decides hacer si ya lo sé ahora te diriges a la casa de Sakura, has estado planeando esto durante 3 meses y sientes que ya es tiempo de decírselo, esta noche le pedirás su mano en matrimonio, estás tan feliz que ni siquiera te das cuenta que la puerta no tiene seguro, y entras a su cuarto te detienes tus ojos no creen lo que están viendo, más bien tú no quieres creerlo, pequeñas lagrimas salen de tus ojos azul cielo y solo puedes pronunciar algunas palabras **-**_**¿Sakura?-**_Ella se sobre salta y te mira pero en sus ojos no hay arrepentimiento ahí está, la persona más importante para ti en la cama con tu mejor amigo Sasuke Uchiha, lamento que te hayas enterado de esta manera pero está es la realidad y así es la vida…

Ya paso 1 año completo desde que tu corazón se hizo mil pedazos, eres un muerto viviente. Sin ella al parecer tu vida no tiene sentido, ni siquiera te anima saber que en un año serás nombrado HOKAGE, al fin tu sueño por el cual has luchado tanto está tan cera pero eso ya no te importa, según tu opinión, tu alma y tu cuerpo murieron hace 1 año junto con tus sueños…

Ahora ya no eres el mismo chico hiperactivo de antes, ahora eres, mmm… como decirlo ¿poderoso? Si eso poderoso, calculador y frio sin compadecerte de los demás, como otros dirían "un arma mortal" al parecer también murieron tus sentimientos, ya no ves a las mujeres con los mismos ojos ahora solo buscas placer y no amor simplemente "patético"…

Pero tus actos tienen una consecuencia, ahora el kyubi aprovecha esta situación para que quites el sello, tu sin dudar lo intentas pero que sucede, alguien te detiene eso te recuerda la misma escena hace años, cuando luchabas contra Pain, volteas a ver a esa persona pero no es tu padre ¿Acaso estas sonrojado? Frente a ti esta una chica de estatura media, su pelo de color negro azulado, está recogido en un chongo, siendo sostenido por una trenza de su mismo cabello, 4 flores blancas enredadas sobre esta, estratégicamente colocadas, 2 en cada lado adornando la trenza, y remarcando su rostro 2 mechones de esos cabellos sobre su pecho, tiene un kimono color lila largo, incluso que le llega a arrastrar un poco, el kimono para tu deleite deja ver poco de su dotado pecho, de ahí una cinta blanca se coloca en parte de su pecho y su vientre, para después la tela del kimono baja como un vestido largo hasta el piso, y sus ojos esos ojos color perla que tiene te hipnotizaron solo con verlos, pero algo es raro esos ojos son del clan hyuga ¿Por qué nunca la habías visto? Jaja que irónico te has vuelto a enamorar y ni siquiera la conoces…

CONTINUARA…

_Que dicen ¿quieren que le continúe o lo dejo así? Ahí me dicen bye_


	2. La persona que me salvo de la obscuridad

LA PERSONA QUE ME SALVO DE LA OBSCURIDAD

**-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué haces dentro de mi mente-** Ella no te responde solo te sonríe, algo mas para que tu corazón se derrita lentamente, ella se va acercando lentamente hacía el zorro y cada vez en su rostro demuestra una cara sádica, esto te gusta cada vez menos tienes miedo de que pase algo malo, que irónico estás preocupado más por ella que por lo que pueda pasar.

Pero algo te intriga, cada vez que ella se acerca el kyubi se asusta cada vez más, está escena la vez en cámara lenta hasta que por fin ella llega a la jaula. **-¿Qué haces aquí?-** dice el kyubi cada vez mas asustado **-¿Qué no es obvio? Vine a terminar mi trabajo- **Le responde ella pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? Tu cabeza no piensa bien, "_jajaja eso ya lo sabíamos XD"_ ¿es que ellos ya se conocían? Pero ¿Por qué eres el último en enterarte de todo? "_como siempre XD"_

Ella te voltea a ver y te vuelve a sonreír, se acerca a ti y cuando está enfrente de ti no puedes evitar que tu rostro se vuelva rojo como tomate **–Lamento haberme metido en tu mente sin tu permiso pero si no lo hubiera hecho el zorro abría causado un desastre-** no puedes hablar, habla con una calma, su voz es melodiosa y tierna.

**-N…no no te preocupes**_ ("Lo que me faltaba me habla y lo único que puedo hacer es tartamudear")_-mentalmente te recriminas, no decías que nunca más volverías a amar a alguien ¿ironía?

Cuando vez ya estás fuera de tu mente y ella está frente a ti sonriéndote **–Hola me vuelvo a disculpar las molestias que cause y por meterte en tu mente-** Ella te hace una reverencia en forma de disculpa.

**-ya t dije que no te preocupes-**Te acercas a ellas y la levantas para que no se incline, tu no mereces ninguna reverencia, ella se la merece, ella te saco de la obscuridad en que vivías, antes tu maldecías al mundo, pero ahora lo bendices por haber conocido a ese ángel que está enfrente tuyo que irónico.

Pero como te advertí antes no todo es color rosa o como tú dices, te diré una moraleja.

LAS COSAS NO SON LO QUE PARECEN Y ELLA NO ES LO QUE PARECE

¿IRONIA?


	3. un pasado y un presente

"_Perdón por la tardanza no hay inspiración pero este capítulo será largo bueno espero que les guste, Nota: este capítulo será sobre la historia de Hinata, su pasado y relación con el kyubi sayo"._

**UN PASADO DE ENAMORAMIENTO, ENGAÑO, TRAICIÓN, Y UN PRESENTE PROMETEDOR**

Vas caminando lentamente por las calles, aun no sabes como sucedió todo esto, tu mente aun no sabe que pensar no sabes que aras al respecto, tu cabeza da miles y miles de vueltas y cada vez tus pensamientos vuelven a lo mismo y no te deja pensar y cada paso que das tu mente regresa a lo que paso hace 2 días y solo faltan unas horas para que puedas tomar tu decisión

**FLASH BACK **

Después que la levantas ella te vuelve a dirigir una sonrisa, al igual nuevamente tu ser se derrite completamente.**- ¿Tu nombre es Naruto Uzumaki verdad?-** definitivamente esa mujer no deja de sorprendente ¿Cómo es que ella sabe tu nombre? –**Disculpa pero ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?, ¿Cómo entraste en mi mente?, y sobre todo ¿Cómo es que sabes que el Kyubi está encerrado en mi?- **Ella empieza a reír dulcemente pero ¿Qué es lo que le causa tanta gracia?**-Tranquilo, una pregunta a la vez te contestare todas pero para eso tendrás que escuchar mi historia sin que interrumpas- **De repente ella puso un semblante triste, no te gusta esa faceta de ella, no te gusta verla así- **Aunque después que te cuente esto me odiaras como todas las personas-** Mentalmente te dices nunca podría odiarte por que ahora tengo un presente prometedor, tu sin quererlo me salvaste de mi obscuridad y soledad-**Puedes estar tranquila no te odiare-** ella sonríe y entonces empieza a hablar.

1,000 AÑOS ANTES

Hace mil años en lo que ahora es la villa de Konoha un pequeño pueblo a duras penas se alzaba pocas personas vivían en este pueblo que en estos tiempos nadie recuerda su nombre, por lo que pocos recuerdan por lo máximo 50 personas habitaban ahí.

Una noche de luna llena una joven de cabello negro azulado caminaba a las orillas de un lago con cascada, era algo curioso por qué en cada mejilla tenia 3 rayas como bigotes, su semblante parecía triste, de repente empezó a llover, ella no parecía preocupada por la lluvia caminaba lentamente, hasta que se detuvo, sus ojos se cerraron y cayo inconscientemente al suelo, cuando abrió los ojos estaba en un lugar húmedo, y frente a ella una jaula, ella se levanto del suelo húmedo y solo quedo de frente, la sonrisa sádica de un monstro se reflejaba detrás de la jaula, lentamente un chacra rojo salía de esta jaula y formaba una figura humana de chacra, ella sonrío y rápidamente se abalanzó sobre esta figura, esta la recibió con los brazos abiertos, ellos dulcemente se abrazaban, en sus caras se demostraban unas sonrisas puras y llenas de amor.

Ellos son Hinata Hyuga, hija y heredera del clan Hyuga, que desde hace poco le sellaron el kyubi en su interior, el es ni más ni menos que el mismo Kyubi representado cuerpo humano hecho de chacra, Después de que el kyubi fuera sellado dentro de ella, algo en los 2 hizo que un nuevo sentimiento abarcara sus corazones.

El legendario kyubi, alguna vez el invencible demonio de las 9 colas, temido por todo el mundo ahora caía ante la tentación del amor.

Pero vuelvo a decir tal vez el kyubi tenga un nuevo sentimiento, pero debajo de esa dulzura esconde un sentimiento que tal vez supere al amor ironía?

Ella siempre fue una chica tímida y aunque fuera la sucesora para el clan hyuga a ella jama le agrado la idea de serlo, hace 2 años una legendaria criatura ataco el lugar y su familia para defenderlo utilizo a su descendiente para almacenar a la bestia, muchas personas después de esto se alejaron de ella, incluso su prometido, ella lo amaba con todo el alma incluso se casarían al cumplir los 18 años de edad, pero después de que el kyubi fuera sellado la abandono diciéndole que ella ya no era la misma que ahora era un monstro, ella quedo destrozada y maldijo a el kyubi hasta que un nuevo sentimiento la embargo, no supo como paso, ni que sucedió pero ella se enamoro de aquel demonio y viceversa, los 2 no tenían a nadie a excepción de ellos, cuando ella pasaba por las calles siempre recibía murmullos de la gente o insultos, pero a ella eso no le importaba ahora, ella era feliz ahora con su nuevo amor.

El kyubi en forma de humano estaba en los brazos de esa adorada chica, aquella chica de la cual se enamoro, pero en su interior aunque era feliz algo lo incitaba a quitar esos sentimientos que lo hacían parecer débil así que empezó a formular su plan.

-¿**Hinata tu me amas verdad?-** Hinata con una gran sonrisa le responde –**Claro que si ¿Por qué lo dudas?-** -**No lo dudo solo quería estar seguro- -Pasa algo malo te noto extraño- -No es nada solo pensaba que tal si pudiéramos estar juntos- -Me gustaría mucho pero como si estas sellado en mi interior- -Fácil quitando el sello- -¿Estás seguro de esto?-** El, la toma de la barbilla y se acerca le da un beso que para ella es como si le hubieran sacado el alma-**Claro que estoy seguro de esto, TE AMO y por eso quiero estar junto a ti- -De acuerdo pero será otro día ahora tengo q regresar- **Ella vuelve aparecer en su mundo y camina felizmente ahora podrá estar con la persona que ama.

Pero dentro de esa jaula una sonrisa macabra se hace aparecer y el dentro de sus pensamientos empieza a decir ("Hinata, Hinata, Hinata, eres una chica muy linda pero no cabe duda que eres muy ingenua, te amo pero mi venganza es más importante que mis sentimientos por ti, los sentimientos hacen débil a uno mismo por eso caíste en mi trampa")

Al día siguiente ella entro al bosque cerro sus ojos y al abrirlos estaba de nuevo dentro de su mente, su cara demostraba que no cavia dentro de su felicidad, se acerco a la jaula y de nuevo el chacra rojo salió de la jaula formando una figura humana, esta figura la abrazo, -**¿Estás lista?-** ella solo asintió con la cabeza y se acerco a la jaula- **Recuerda que cuando quites el sello podremos estar juntos-** ella sin dudarlo 2 veces retiro el sello.

De repente un aura empezó a rodear su cuerpo, salió de su mente y no podía evitar gritar de dolor, ella no contaba que fuera tan doloroso, cuando sitió que ya no le dolía el cuerpo abrió sus ojos, estaba sobre un charco de su propia sangre, y frente a ella una persona, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, pero de felicidad, frente a ella estaba el kyubi en su forma humana, era alto de ojos rojos y cabello igual, tenía una sonrisa algo sádica, pero ella no le sorprendía, al fin y al cabo siempre tenía esa sonrisa ¿o no?

Pero algo no estaba del todo bien, algo en su corazón sentía un vacio, de repente abrió los ojos muy sorprendida, detrás del kyubi su villa se encontraba totalmente en llamas, como pudo se levanto e intento correr hacia la villa, pero alguien la detuvo-**¿Por qué me detienes no ves que la villa está en peligro?- -Lo sé pero no iras- -Por qué no ¿Acaso te volviste loco? Hay que salvar a la gente y encontrar a la persona que hizo esto- -No es necesario- -¿Por qué no?- -Por que el responsable soy yo-**

A Hinata fue como si una daga hubiera atravesado su corazón, sele helo la sangre y no podía hablar, el kyubi solo sonrió al ver el estado de Hinata, ella sonrío forzadamente intentando calmar su ansiedad –**E… es… es una broma verdad- -No Hinata me conoces mejor que nadie y sabes muy bien que yo nunca bromeo-** Eso termino de romper en mil pedazos su corazón -**¿Por qué lo hiciste?- -Hinata ¿Qué no lo vez? Lo hice por nosotros, ahora esa aldea se arrepentirá por habernos tratado como monstros, Ahora tu qué me dices ¿Quieres venir conmigo?-**El le dio su mano para poder irse los 2 juntos, pero algo en Hinata despertó, un sentimiento que jamás había sentido, ODIO.

Ella no acepto la mano y por primera vez lo vio desafiante y enojada, pero aun con el corazón destrozado, El kyubi se sorprendió, jamás la había visto así, y más cuando sus ojos perlados se volvieron rojos al igual que los suyos –("Pero que es lo que le sucede, su chacra ha cambiado, al igual que su poder, sus poderes son iguales que los míos, no incluso puede que sean más poderosos")- Ella instintivamente lo golpeo, pero con este golpe salió disparado hacia el bosque tirado todo lo que se encontraba en su paso hasta terminar en un árbol bastante viejo que logro soportar la velocidad en que iba, Hinata sorprendida miro su mano, jamás había podido hacer eso durante su vida, pero le resto importancia, ahora lo importante era ir hacia la villa, que ahora ardía en llamas

Mientras tanto el kyubi yacía en el piso con demasiadas heridas para ponerse de pie, pero lo que más le dolía era su corazón que por una tontería suya perdió al amor de su vida, como pudo se logro parar, y volviendo a ser el zorro de las nueve colas se alejo de ese lugar.

Hinata corría tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían, aun después de la traición y con su corazón hecho pedazos trataría de salvar a la gente de su villa, aunque le hayan dado la espalda.

Cuando llegó quedo devastada, solo habían ruinas donde antes estaba su hogar, usando su byakugan, la habilidad especial de su clan buscaba sobrevivientes, y los encontró, pocas pero había esperanza, dentro de esas pocas personas se encontraba su madre, que por el momento estaba embarazada, ella la miraba con desprecio- **Pero ¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto?- -No fue mi intención, el me engaño- - No hay escusa, ese sello mantenía encerrado a ese monstro, y por tu culpa casi todos mueren- **Su madre le soltó una cachetada, a ella le dolieron mas sus palabras que el golpe, todos los aldeanos que sobrevivieron empezaron a gritarle, la pusieron en prisión durante años, mientras pasaba el tiempo ella y la gente de la aldea se daba cuenta de algo. Ella no envejecía, ella seguía en sus 19 años, aunque debería ya de estar en los 40, ella se había vuelto inmortal, la villa al no saber qué hacer con ella intentaron asesinarla, pero un con miles de heridas ella se ponía de pie, ya desesperados realizaron un trato con ella, le darían su libertad a cambio de que ella jamás regresaría, ella con el corazón destrozado acepto el trato.

Y así pasaron los años, ella se mantuvo oculta, observando a la villa, cuidándola desde lejos, vio a su hermano crecer, casarse, tener a sus propios hijos, y al final su muerte, al igual que con toda la villa, que día con día se volvía más fuerte, y con los años poco a poco la gente se olvido de ella, hasta que al fin su nombre fue borrado por el soplo del viento y así pasaron 1,000 años.

ACTUALIDAD

Y dime ¿Te ha gustado esta historia? Ahora sabes que ella ha sufrido igual o peor que tu, tu no conociste a tus padres, ella si pero fue despreciada, los 2 tuvieron dentro el kyubi, ella ya no lo tiene, pero tu si, las personas los despreciaron, a los 2 pero a ella la exiliaron y mamás tuvo a nadie, tú hiciste amigos, tus lagrimas salen sin poderlo evitar, e instintivamente la abrazas, notas que ella se sorprende un poco pero al igual ella corresponde a tu abrazo.

Estás ahí con ella bajo la luz de la luna llena, ya te has tranquilizado, la vez, lo vuelves a decir ella es hermosa, de repente se pone seria, y te empieza a decir –**Lo lamento- **Te sorprendes, ante este comentario, -**No tienes por qué disculparte tu no me has hecho nada- **Ella niega con la cabeza –**yo no pude evitar que tu padre sellara el zorro en tu interior- **Abres tus ojos a no poder mas, y ella empieza a llorar –**Pero como siempre fui una inútil, no llegue a tiempo a un cuando no pudiera evitar el sello pude haber sacado al demonio ya que el sello estaba recién colocado, pero llegue tarde, el tercer Hokage ya te había recogido y como siempre no pude hacer nada al respecto, por mi culpa perdiste a tu familia, por mi culpa sellaron en tu interior al kyubi pero al menos cuando pude ver la intención del kyubi que trataba de hacer lo mismo contigo me apresure lo mas que pude y por fortuna llegue a tiempo- **Ante aquella declaración ¿Qué aras?, la odiaras, le echaras la culpa de tus penas, pero dime tu ¿Qué aras?.

¿Sonríes? Eso lo esperaba de ti –**No tienes por qué culparte, nadie es perfecto, todos cometemos errores en la vida, yo me he equivocado muchas veces y espero que al hacer esto no me equivoque- **Tomas su rostro entre tus manos, con uno de tus dedos pulgares limpias las lagrimas que salen de sus perlados ojos, luego pasas por sus labios y descubres que son suaves, te acercas a su rostro y juntas tus labios con los de ella, al principio ella no te corresponde, está sorprendida, pero después ella se aferra a tu cuello y te corresponde.

¿Feliz? Estás con alguien que ha sufrido igual que tú, por la misma causa –**Hinata se que te acabo de conocer pero me gustaría estar contigo por siempre-** Ella sonríe pero en su sonrisa vez algo de tristeza- **Me gustaría Naruto pero no me gustaría arrastrarte conmigo a la eternidad,- - Encontraremos una forma, te volviste inmortal al retirar el seño ¿no? **_**"**__o.o eso m sorprendió que deducción XD"_ **hagamos lo mismo con el mío- -Lo siento Naruto pero dejarías al kyubi libre… aunque- -¿Conoces otra opción?- -Así es, pero es muy arriesgado- Dime que es- -Tendríamos que hacer un pacto, al hacerlo el sello del kyubi será removido lentamente, en lugar de dejarlo libre este, se irá desvaneciendo, poco a poco, y todo su poder será transferido a tu cuerpo, pero nadie ha sobrevivido, tanto es el poder que el jinchuriki no lo soporta y muere, y el bijuu queda libre-**No sabes que decir, pero eso no es verdad si lo sabes ya tienes tu decisión en la mente pero necesitas estar seguro de lo que vas hacer, le pides tiempo pero ella solo te da 3 días, ella tiene un límite para estar aquí ella te lo dijo los aldeanos tienen puesto un mmm… como decírtelo para que entiendas digamos que un sensor después de 4 días se activa y ella morirá fue el trato que hizo con los aldeanos hace 1,000 años, aun no explicas como puede morir con el sello y por otras causas si, fácil ese sello está en todas sus partes vitales destrúyelas todas desde dentro y morirás, pasando estos 3 días ella se ira y tu nunca la volverás a ver,

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Ya han pasado 2 días solo te queda uno, vas metido tanto en tus pensamientos, y de repente chocas con alguien -**¿Sasuke?-**

**CONTINUARA…**

"_Ahora si me inspire ^^ jajaja espero que les haya gustado es el más largo que he hecho ya tengo el capitulo 4 pero lo subiré después ya que todavía hay que arreglar detallitos por aquí y por allá pero en si ya esta tratare de subirlo a mas tardar el próximo lunes sayonara"_

_By: AgHnA_


	4. sueños, esperanzas y una desición

"_Ok ok se que me quieren asesinar porque les dije que ayer lo subiría pero u.u tarea de historia de último segundo bueno les dejo la continuación disfrútenla sayonara"_

**SUEÑOS, ESPERANZAS, RECUERDOS Y UNA DESICIÓN **

**-¿Sasuke?- -¿Naruto?-** vaya cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que le dirigiste la palabra, ¿Desde qué te traiciono?, exacto desde entonces te alejaste de todas las personas que considerabas tus amigos, con indiferencia le respondes -**A eres tu- -Naruto hasta cuando vas a seguir con esto ha pasado 1 años y no hemos discutido de lo que paso, yo quería decirte que me perdones, que…-** pero tú no lo dejas continuar y le dices-** Yo ya los perdone, pero no me he podido perdonar a mí mismo, Sakura estuvo enamorada de ti desde que éramos niños y cuando me pidió que te trajera de vuelta mi corazón se rompió pensando que la había perdido, pero cuando te traje de vuelta y acepto ser mi novia creí tener una posibilidad, siempre en mi interior algo me decía que algo estaba mal, pero todos los días me decía que todo estaba bien, así que fue mi culpa jamás quise aceptar que ella jamás fue mía y ahora solo pago las consecuencias de mis actos-** Retomas tu camino, escuchas como grita tu nombre, pero haces como que no lo escuchas y sigues caminando.

Continuas caminando por la aldea, recuerdos de cada momento de tu vida, todas las maneras en las que viviste, como tratabas de llamar la atención de todos, y jurabas que algún día serias Hokage, que ironía ahora después de tantos años eso ya no te interesa, ahora tal vez tengas solo una nueva esperanza "HINATA".

Hinata, su nombre resuena en tu cabeza una y otra vez, y de nuevo los recuerdos regresan a ti, toda su vida, tu vida, son tan parecidas pero a la vez tan diferentes, sobre todos en su forma de ser, ella se ve tranquila, mientras tú siempre fuiste un chico problema

De repente llegas a la montaña Hokage, donde los 5 rostros de los Hokages están esculpidos, de repente tu vista se fija en uno en especial Yondaime Hokage, tu padre, la persona que te dio la vida y que encerró al Kyubi en tu interior, y vuelves a recordad, esas palabras que te digo Hinata -("_yo no pude evitar que tu padre sellara el kyubi en tu interior, por mi culpa perdiste a tu familia, por mi culpa sellaron en tu interior al kyubi")- _Rápidamente niegas con la cabeza, una y otra vez te repites que ella no tiene la culpa que ella fue la que te salvo de todo tu dolor, y de la obscuridad en la que estabas metido, pero tu cabeza sigue dando vueltas ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubieras tenido el Kyubi? ¿Te hubieran amado tus padres? ¿Sakura te hubiera preferido a ti en lugar de Sasuke? Te hubiera agradado la idea, y tu mente vuelve a divagar, y en voz alta pronuncias –**Hinata- **si ella es tu salvación, tu motivación que ahora te da la vida para seguir adelante, si no te hubieran traicionado tal vez jamás la hubieras conocido, de tan solo pensar en eso una corriente recorre tu espalda, sinceramente Hinata es mucho mejor que estar sufriendo por Sakura, pero aun así sientes confusión, caminas por las calles y de repente unos murmullos llaman tu atención-_**Escuchaste, el zorro se convertirá en Hokage el próximo año- -Pero que desgracia, que les sucede poner a ese demonio como Hokage, estaríamos mejor con Sasuke-san-**_ Cierras los puños fuertemente hasta hacerte daño, te hechas a correr, ahora lo entiendes todo ese respeto que pensabas que te daban, solo era el miedo y lo hacían por qué piensan que algún día los destruirás. Llegas a un pequeño parque, y no puedes evitar que las lagrimas salgan de tus ojos, de repentes escuchas que alguien te esta gritando –**Pero que es lo que te sucede Naruto, ¿Cómo te atreves a ignorar a Sasuke? El es mejor que tu y deberías respetarlo- **Con cada palabra tu corazón se rompe cada vez más, la miras y ella tiene una cara sínica, y te sigue gritando- **No sé cómo te eligieron para ser Hokage Sasuke se lo merece más que tu, a ya se de seguro amenazaste a los miembros del consejo, que si no lo hacías nos asesinarías a todos, eres un monstro.**

Te duele, jamás hubieras imaginado que Sakura te hablara de esa manera, ves como su puño se dirige hacía tu cara, sientes algo en tu interior y cada recuerdo viene a tu mente, todo el recuerdo de cómo Sakura te ha golpeado infinidades de veces sin alguna razón existente, es irónico como una persona dice que te quiere o que te aceptara tal como eres pero al final la cruda realidad cambia las cosas, agachas tu mirada y cuando estas a punto de ser golpeado agarras el puño de Sakura, por primera vez estás enfadado, siempre la apoyaste, siempre la ayudaste, trajiste a Sasuke de vuelta, distes incluso su vida por ella y ella ¿Cómo te lo pago? Siempre golpeándote, incluso si solo querías invitarla a comer, aun sosteniendo con tu mano su puño la miras fijamente con enfado, sientes como ella se tensa y empieza a temblar , ves como llega Sasuke y la aparta de ti, te acercas a ellos y empiezas a decir –**Sabes Sakura siempre creí que eras diferente de las demás personas, que tu ibas a ser la persona que me aceptara tal y como soy, pero al fin y al cabo resultaste ser una del montón, yo jamás te hice algo para que me hablaras de esa forma, yo siempre te apoye, incluso cumplí con la promesa de traer a Sasuke de vuelta y fui inmensamente feliz cuando me dijiste que sí, pero ya me di cuenta, solo las personas que han pasado por esta situación pueden estar cerca y convivir pacíficamente. No te preocupes jamás me volverás a ver- **Al parecer los 2 se sorprenden demasiado, y comienzas a caminar, pero te detienes, enfrente tuyo esta Hinata-**Hinata- **ella te sonríe tiernamente y camina hacia ti, ves como ella va abriendo los brazos y cuando llega a ti te abraza, cuando sientes esos cálidos brazos no puedes evitar que tus ojos se llenen de lagrimas, definitivamente ella es la única en comprender cómo te sientes, los 2 han pasado por lo mismo.

Sasuke y Sakura están confundidos, no sabían quién era esa chica que te tiene en sus brazos abrazándote, mirándote y sonriéndote con ternura y amor, pero alguien no está muy feliz con esta escena, es irónico hace unos segundos te estaba gritándote por ser un monstro pero ahora ve a la chica con rencor como si deseara estar en el lugar de ella y solo escuchas como empieza hablar- **Oye ¿Quién eres tú?- **Sin dejarte ni un segundo ella tranquilamente le responde-**Mi nombre no importa, solo soy un recuerdo que el tiempo olvido con los años, y su nombre fue borrado por el soplo del viento-** Ellos la miran mas confundidos que como estaban en un principio-**Si como sea, que es lo que quieres de nosotros- -De ti nada no me interesas, solo he venido por el- **No ves nada pero supones que te señalo a ti. –**Hinata- -Dime Naruto- -He tomado mi desición-…**

**CONTINUARA…**

"_Espero que les haya gustado ^^ ya estoy escribiendo el próximo capitulo espero no tardarme bueno opinen por favor gracias por leer esta pequeña historia sayonara"_

_BY: AgHnA_


	5. El pacto, miedos y esperanzas

"_Bueno se que dije que solo me faltaban 2 cap. este y el final pero este se alargo mucho asi que lo partí en dos pero bueno lo dejo disfruten la historia"_

_Nota: "Normalmente el narrado cuenta la historia para Naruto, un pequeño pedazo de este capítulo será dirigido hacía Sasuke bueno hasta luego ^^_

**El pacto, sufrimiento, miedos y Esperanzas**

**¡Naruto! ¡Naruto!- **Le gritas pero al parecer no te escucha-**Pero cómo se atreve- **te sorprendes un poco, no te habías dado cuenta de que Sakura está a tu lado-**Quien se cree que es para ignorarte, Naruto!- -Espera Sakura-**Pero ella se había ido- ("_Demonios que hoy es el día de TODOS IGNOREN A SASUKE") __"Que quieren no pude resistir decir eso XD" _Te diriges hacía un parque, ahí ves que Sakura va a golpear a Naruto, la vas a detener, pero no haces nada, vez como Naruto detuvo el golpe de Sakura, te acercas a ellas y la apartas de Naruto, sientes como ella tiembla, al parecer ella tampoco esperaba esa reacción, ves como Naruto se acerca y dice-S**abes Sakura siempre creí que eras diferente de las demás personas, que tu ibas a ser la persona que me aceptara tal y como soy, pero al fin y al cabo resultaste ser una del montón, yo jamás te hice algo para que me hablaras de esa forma, yo siempre te apoye, incluso cumplí con la promesa de traer a Sasuke de vuelta y fui inmensamente feliz cuando me dijiste que sí, pero ya me di cuenta, solo las personas que han pasado por esta situación pueden estar cerca y convivir pacíficamente. No te preocupes jamás me volverás a ver-**Tu expresión cambio, miles de preguntas se forman en tu cabeza, pero la más importante es: ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?, de repente ves como alguien se acerca, te pones en alerta –**Hinata-** es lo que escuchas que dice Naruto, ella solo sonríe y se acerca a él y con ternura lo abraza y el empieza a soltar lagrimas, no habías visto al Dobe… que diga "_Naruto Gomenasai, la costumbre de que Sasuke le diga así a Naruto"_ de ese modo, tantas cosas que jamás había hecho, tan diferente -**¿Quién eres tú?-** Escuchas como Sakura le pregunta- **Mi nombre no importa, solo soy un recuerdo que el tiempo olvido, con los años, y su nombre fue borrado por el soplo de el viento- -Si cómo sea, que quieres de nosotros- -De ti nada, no me interesas, solo he venido por el- **Ves como la ira hacía esa chica aumenta –**Hinata- ** van 2 veces que Naruto repite ese nombre, tal vez sea el de ella –**Si Naruto- -He tomado mi decisión, quiero ir contigo- -¿Estás seguro?-** Ves como Naruto asiente con la cabeza ("_¿Pero de qué están hablando?")-_ Te preguntas mentalmente, de repente ves como la chica empieza hacer rápidamente unos sellos, no sabes qué hiciste pero instintivamente agarraste a Naruto, y ahora no sabes dónde te encuentras, intentas recapacitar, hace 1 segundo estabas en el parque de Konoha, pero ahora te encuentras en un bosque, y ni siquiera vez la aldea, volteas a un lado y ves a Naruto y a esa chica que te observan con curiosidad-**¿Qué demonios? ¿Dónde estamos y como llegamos?- **Ellos te ignoran y te afirmas mentalmente ("_Definitivamente hoy es el día de TODOS IGNOREN A SASUKE") _**–Hinata que hacemos con el- -No te preocupes de todas maneras nos vendría bien su ayuda-**Escuchas cómo empiezan a hablar y te vuelves a preguntar _("¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?") __**–**_**Disculpa etto… Sasuke verdad- **Escuchas como la chica te llama, solo asientas con la cabeza- **Crees que podrías ayudarnos a mi y a Naruto-** Volteas a ver a Naruto y en su cara ves algo de tristeza, -**Lo haré, se lo debo-** Ves como Naruto te voltea a ver sorprendido- **Y dime que tengo qué hacer- -Mira te daré unas instrucciones, la primera tienes que prometer qué no me vas a detener- **Tu aun sin entender asientes con la cabeza –**Bien mira tienes que vigilar a Naruto por 1 semana, durante esa semana, el tendrá altas temperaturas de calentura, y estará inconsciente, no despertara para nada durante esa semana- **Ella te mira seriamente -**¿Sólo eso? será fácil cuidar del Dobe pero…- **Ella no te deja continua- **Eso no es todo, si Naruto no despierta en esa semana ASESINALO- **Abres tus ojos, ¿Escuchaste bien?, asesinar a Naruto, las palabras no salen de tu boca, -**Si no lo haces, el Kyubi saldrá y destruirá la aldea, y aparte Naruto morirá- **No puedes creerlo ¿Pero qué es lo que van hacer? ¿Qué es tan importante para realizar algo tan arriesgado?- **Y ¿Qué me dices Sasuke?- -¿Qué es lo que vas hacer para arriesgar a Naruto?- **La miras enojada, y ves como ella baja la mirada, escuchas como alguien te grita- **No la culpes a ella- **Ves como Naruto te jala de la camisa- **Ella no tiene la culpa, yo fui quien decidió, ella me lo advirtió, y sé que mi vida está en peligro, pero es mi decisión y no voy a permitir que le hables así, si todo esto es mi culpa- **¿Te sorprendes?, no pensabas que Naruto te contestara así –**Sasuke al hacer esto el zorro desaparecerá de mi interior, y podre estar con Hinata, ella es del clan Hyuga, pero es una desterrada, la desterraron por qué al igual qué a mi, tuvo alguna vez en su interior al Kyubi, pero ahora es inmortal- **¿Tui oídos te engañan? Volteas a ver a la chica, y ella tristemente asiente con su cabeza, suspiras resignado –**Está bien, pero con una condición- -¿Cuál?- -Hinata has feliz al Dobe, se lo merece-** Ella solo te sonríe-**Y por cierto, tú que aras si el Dobe… ya sabes muere- -Moriré con él, durante el proceso estaré en su interior, y recuerda que después de la semana solo puedes esperar 1 día más, si no el Kyubi saldrá, si llegara a pasar, la aldea se encuentra a 1día de aquí, alértalos antes de que sea demasiado tarde-**Tu solo asientes y observas la escena en silencio, ves como Hinata agacha la cabeza y sientes como un poder asesino se apodera de ella, y al alzar la vista puedes ver como sus ojos perlas se volvieron rojos, sus uñas se alargaron, unos colmillos ahora se asoman, y también 3 marcas parecidas a las de Naruto ahora resaltan sus mejillas, lentamente se acerca a Naruto y algo en tu interior quiere que la detengas, pero recuerdas lo que te dijo _("Tienes que prometer que no me vas a detener")_, lo prometiste no puedes hacer nada, volteas a ver a Naruto, y no tiene una expresión en su rostro, cuando Hinata está en frente suyo se acerca a su cuello, y lo muerde el demuestra en su cara que le duela, pero lo que más te sorprende es como Hinata va desapareciendo, poco a poco hasta desaparecer completamente, cuando lo hace Naruto cae inconscientemente al suelo, te acercas a él, por el momento no tiene temperatura, pero tienes un presentimiento de que las cosas se pondrán mal.

DENTRO DE LA MENTE DE NARUTO

Se ve como 2 figuras se encuentran frente a una jaula –**Muy bien empecemos- -Hinata a que has venido- -Te lo dije, terminare mi trabajo- -Ja y crees que este mocoso soportara el proceso, moriría antes de que suceda- -Lo se por eso he tomado medidas por si las dudas, además si no lo logro hare lo posible por llevarte conmigo al infierno, listo Naruto- -Ha… Hai- -No me digas qué te estás arrepintiendo Dobe-** Ambos voltean a ve a la persona detrás suya -**¿Teme que haces aquí? Deberías de estar afuera vigilando- -Silencio Dobe solo quería observar, además una barrera está protegiendo nuestros cuerpos, además de qué te quejas no puedo estar mucho tiempo, si no me quedaré ciego- -No te preocupes Sasuke mientras yo esté dentro de Naruto no gastaras tu energía, ni quedarás ciego, puedes quedarte aquí, solo sal cuando se haya cumplido la semana- -De acuerdo, ya vistes Dobe me voy a quedar- -Jum-** Ella los mira con una gotita detrás de su cabeza, y se los imagina como si fueran 2 niños chiquitos peleando por cualquier tontería

CONTINUARA…

"_Bueno aquí les dejo el 5to capitulo ya tengo todos terminados solo falta subirlos el 6to lo subiré en lunes por que mañana tengo que ir al dentista - - y el sábado a trabajar y el domingo no c XD pero a mas tardar el lunes sayonara._

_BY: AgHnA_


	6. NOTA

Lamento decepcionarlos pero no es el capitulo, una mega disculpa a todos se que prometí subir la continuación hace años pero paso un terrible accidente T^T se mojaron las hojas de la historia y se perdió todo y la escuela no me ha dado inspiración, no he dormido bien d hecho debo esta haciendo tarea pero m di una escapada XD asi que les pido ideas para la continuación por que las mias están secas y como perdi todo ya no m acuerdo como iva - - solo les digo que el final estaintacto pero dependiendo de cómo se desarrolle la hisotira lo modificare, subiré el cap dentro de dos semanas en adelante si si mucho ya que esta es entrega de trabajos y la próxima sonb exámenes espero sus ideas y grax por la pasciencia ^^

_*AgHna*_


	7. jutsu de sellado

**JUTSU DE SELLADO**

-**Naruto ¿Listo?- -Si- -¿Estás seguro?, recuerda que no hay vuelta atrás- -Claro que si te lo dije antes de comenzar esto- -De acuerdo-**

Fue lo último que escuchaste antes de ver cómo todo se volvía negro, llantos, gritos desesperados y silencio, fue lo que escuchaste antes de ver como un gran silencio t envolvía y una luz cegadora apareciera, cuando logras ver claramente te paras, logras ver un pequeño pueblo a lo lejos, sin entender como caminas hacia él y al llegar encuentras muy pocas casas no aparentaba tener más de 50 personas habitando el lugar, empiezas a recorrer el lugar con la mirada viendo así a las personas q t miran con temor, varias de ellas corren hacia las casas y se encierran, tu vista logra divisar una cascada parecida a la de Konoha y en silencio caminas hacia ese lugar, al llegar te quedas estático, encuentras a Hinata sientes como tu corazón se detiene por unos segundos al verla bailar sobre la cascada, haciendo del agua su esclava y completamente –"(_d..des…desnuda)"-_ ese fue tu pensamiento antes de ver como corría hacia ti y t daba un abrazo, estas sonrojado al recordar que no tiene ropa fue cuando su comentario te saco de tu mente **–Hiroshi ¿Qué haces aquí?- **Abres los ojos ¿Oíste bien? Ella te llamo con otro nombre **–l… lo siento pero yo no soy Hiroshi-** de repente escuchas como se tensa y con un grito se aleja de ti y con una mano intentando inútilmente cubrir su cuerpo que hasta ahorita recuerdas que no tiene ropa y tu rostro comienza a tomar un color rojo igual que la de ella y rápidamente te giras a lado contrario, mientras escuchas como ella se aleja corriendo, y un recuerdo regresa a tu mente -_"(esta prueba consistirá en viajar en todos los recuerdos del kyubi, veras y sentirás el sufrimiento de cada una de las personas si lo soportas regresaras y el kyubi será consumido, pero sino el kyubi será libre y tu jamás despertaras, y por la eternidad vagaras en esos recuerdos, pero para lograrlo tendrás que sacrificar algo valioso_**)"- así que es eso esta es la historia de Hinata- **estabas en eso cuando escuchas una voz –**Ya puedes voltear- **cuando lo haces la viste ahí vestida con ese kimono el cual llevaba puesto la primera vez que la viste.

Ves como esta sonrojada y te hace una leve reverencia **–Lo siento mucho te confundí con otra persona- -No… no te preocupes, pero me gustaría saber con quién me confundiste- **Observas como ella empieza a jugar con sus dedos índices algo muy curioso al parecer es algo nerviosa cuando no habla de algo serio **–Te confundí con mi prometido- **al escucharla sientes una punzada en tu corazón **–Solo que sus ojos son verdes y no tiene esas marcas en las mejillas- **Ella no lo nota pero sientes una gran tristeza cuando un nuevo recuerdo regresa a ti cuando ella te contaba su historia como su prometido la abandono después de que sellaran el sello en ella y con ese pensamiento te tranquilizas **–vaya que coincidencia ¿no? Bueno mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki mucho gusto- -Hi… Hinata, Hinata Hyuga- -¿Te molesta si te digo Hinata-chan?- -N… no Naruto-kun- **una hermosa atmosfera se formaba entre los dos y de repente se escucharon varios gritos, y cuando volteaste lo viste por primera vez en tu vida cuando era libre. El kyubi su gran tamaño y su gran furia intimidaba a cualquiera que lo viera, pero no a ti, no mientras estabas acostumbrado a verlo durante muchos años, y aun libre no era la excepción y una voz te saco de tus pensamientos **–Hinata- **volteaste y viste a 2 personas, una mujer similar a Hinata y cuanto a ella un hombre de cabello café y los mismos ojos del byakugan **–Dime padre-** Escuchaste decir a Hinata **–Por votación y como heredera del clan Hyuga se ha decidido qué serás de ahora en adelante la portadora del kyubi- **¿Escuchaste bien? Volteas a verla y ves como agacha la cabeza **–De acuerdo padre- **pero cómo es posible que esté de acuerdo con eso sientes una gran furia recorrer tu cuerpo y vas a reclamar cuando sientes una mano sobre tu hombro volteas y ves a Hinata negar con la cabeza **–Bien Hinata eres digna de pertenecer al clan Hyuga y eres merecedora de ser la heredera- **_-"(As sí que la familia Hyuga siempre ha sido manipuladora)"- _mentalmente haces una afirmación **–Lo siento Naruto-kun me tengo que ir-** 3 figuras se alejan ahí 2 adultos tomados de la mano y detrás de ellos una joven que su destino acaba de ser sellado.

MIENTRAS TANTO…

**-Hinata- -Si dime- -¿Por qué te enamoraste del Dobe?- **Un pequeño rubor aparece en sus mejillas de ella **–Lo que pasa es que lo conocí hace mucho tiempo, fue poco ates de que el kyubi fuera sellado en mi interior-** De repente Sasuke se puso pálido **–P…pe… pero ¿Cómo? Si tú misma dijiste que eso paso hace 1,000 años- -Lo sé pero al regresar en los recuerdos del Kyubi el estará en mi pasado, me va a encontrar, si él no hubiera aceptado hacer el trato no lo hubiera conocido y los recuerdos que tengo de él se abrían borrado- -Entonces desde un principio sabrías que diría que sí- -Te equivocas, la historia no está escrita y pudo haber dicho que no, y jamás le dije que lo conocía por qué- -Por qué si no jamás lo hubiera pensado Verdad- ella solo asintió –El Dobe es muy predecible, siempre hace las cosas sin pensar- -Si lo sé, recuerdo que intento detener a mi familia, para evitar que sellaran al kyubi en mi interior, siempre piensa en los demás personas sin pensar en las consecuencias que atrae esas decisiones- -Lo sé paso lo mismo cuando me trajo de vuelta-.**

CON NARUTO…

Viendo como se alejan las 3 personas por un tiempo te quedaste estático, y por una fracción recordaste todo el sufrimiento que ella paso por el kyubi, así que rápidamente la sigues, cuando llegas al pueblo observas, por una parte ves al kyubi destrozando lo que se le cruce en su camino y por otro lado ves a un grupo de personas formando un circulo y en el centro de este se encuentra Hinata, amarrada de pies y manos con una larga falda y como un pequeño top dejando su vientre descubierto donde se encontraba un símbolo dibujado. ¿Lo reconoces?, pues claro es el mismo símbolo que tú tienes, ves como las personas realizan unos sellos cuando de pronto… -¡Alto- gritaste y todos voltearon a verte! -¡No pueden hacerle esto a Hinata!- -No importa Naruto este es mi destino- Lo que acaba de decir te dejo helado cómo es posible que deje a esas personas sellarle a un demonio –Hinata es tu vida nadie tiene derecho a decidir por ti- Pero ya era tarde con unos rápidos movimientos con sus manos el hombre que anteriormente Hinata había llamado "papa" realizo unos sellos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo quedo en silencio y el kyubi desapareció en un haz de luz, cuando volteaste ahí estaban inconscientes Hinata y las personas q estaban alrededor de ella exhaustos por realizar un jutsu de sellado.


	8. Recuerdos, Dolor y Comprención

"_Hola hola bueno bueno el cap. anterior solo subí tenia mucha prisa jiji bueno quiero agradecer a __Kou-chan 44__ que me dio la idea d los recuerdos y a ella es posible que haya tenido la inspiración en el cap. anterior y este grax por sus comentarios disfrútenlo"_

**RECUERDOS Y DOLOR **

Estas congelado ante esta escena al parecer la gente siempre será igual, después de que a Hinata le sellaran el Kyubi la mirada de los aldeanos hacia ella cambiaron drásticamente, es como si vagaras de nuevo a tu infancia y recordaras de nuevo cada mirada pero dirigida hacia ella, que irónico ¿no crees? al principio la gente ruega para salvarse a si mismo, y cuando lo hacen te tratan como un monstro, cuando tu jamás pediste tener, pero la gente se deja llevar por el miedo y buscan a alguien para culparlo de su dolor.

….

-**Dime Hinata ¿Cómo fue tu vida después de que te sellaran el Kyubi?- **ella se altero un poco y agacho la mirada -**¿Recuerdas como trataban a Naruto?- **El solo asintió –**Pues igual, la gente se deja llevar por su dolor y al parecer la gente jamás cambiara- -Ya veo a sí que todos te empezaron a ver diferente- -A si es, pero después de que conocí a Naruto jamás fui la misma es como si con su sonrisa curara todo el dolor aunque m gustaría que hubiera estado ahí después de lo del kyubi es como si hubiera desaparecido, y después llego el Kyubi y solo me utilizó- -Ya veo pero el Dobe es a si toda le gente que conoce cambia repentinamente- -Claro si no solo mírate a ti- -Mph- **Ella solo le dirigió una sonrisa –"_Naruto piensa por favor la clave de todo esto está en los recuerdos solo piensa"-_

…_.._

Te acercas a ella lentamente, quieres consolarla y abrazarla decirle que no está sola que te tiene ahí, pero lo que pasa te deja petrificado, cuando ella camina hacia ti no te ve, de hecho te atravesó como si fueras un fantasma, desesperado gritas **-¡Hinata!-** pero nadie te escucha, es como si de repente hubieras desaparecido y como se quita unos pequeños sandalias, observas como camina y se adentra al agua, de repente se deja caer y por segunda vez la ves vulnerable y como de sus ojos empiezan a salir lagrimas, y al verla a si tu corazón se encoje de dolor.

De repente todo a tu alrededor se distorsiona y muchas escenas se clavan en tu memoria, como un video observas algunas de Hinata, cuando su novio la dejo por otra diciéndole –_-"Ya no puedo seguir contigo te has convertido en un monstro a sí que jamás te vuelvas a acercar a mi" _y cuando el kyubi la engaño, la gente es vulnerable al dolor y al estar adolorida y sola el kyubi aprovecho esto para que ella confiara en el y que se olvidara de su dolor

De nuevo aparece otra escena de Naruto, la destrucción de esa pequeña aldea cuando Hinata retira el sello, la mirada de desesperación, dolor y enojo en la cara de su madre, todos los años que estuvo en prisión, sin que el tiempo pasara sobre ella, todos los intentos de asesinato contra ella, y fue todo los recuerdos que vino a ti de Hinata, de nuevo todo se distorsiona y ahora pasan recuerdos de diferentes personas que tuvieron al Kyubi dentro y observas cada sufrimiento que mantuvieron los jinchuriki, hasta que una imagen familiar llega a ti.

Observas a 1 pareja una mujer pelirroja y un hombre rubio sonriendo y algo curioso es que la mujer tiene su vientre algo abultado demostrando tener varios meses de embarazo, las siguientes escenas se ven borrosas y distorsionadas evitando que se viera y se escuchara, cuando todo se aclaro observas 2 enormes figuras en la oscuridad, 1 es el kyubi mientras la otra es el jefe gamabunta, y sobre este una figura de un hombre con un bebe, cuando una luz cegadora se apodero del lugar, y las siguientes escenas fueron de tu infancia hasta las últimas palabras que te dijo Sakura –"_El es mejor que tu y deberías respetarlo, No sé cómo te eligieron para ser Hokage Sasuke se lo merece más que tu, a ya se de seguro amenazaste a los miembros del consejo, que si no lo hacías nos asesinarías a todos, eres un monstro"_

Después de ese último recuerdo todo se volvió oscuro, y de nuevo todas las escenas que tuviste de Hinata hasta lo último que te dijo Sakura se repiten una y otra vez sin cesar, todo los sentimientos de la gente que el kyubi hizo sufrir los sientes en carne propia, provocándote un nuevo dolor.

De nuevo a ti viene la voz de Hinata _–"E__sta prueba consistirá en viajar en todos los recuerdos del kyubi, veras y sentirás el sufrimiento de cada una de las personas si lo soportas regresaras y el kyubi será consumido, pero sino el kyubi será libre y tu jamás despertaras, y por la eternidad vagaras en esos recuerdos, pero para lograrlo tendrás que sacrificar algo valioso"- _Después de eso una pregunta se formula en tu mente –"_Pero¿ que es lo que debo sacrificar?"-_Pero no puedes concentrarte mucho tiempo ya que el dolor inunda de nuevo tu mente hasta que llega a ser insoportable el dolor

….

-**Demonios- -¿Qué le pasa al Dobe?- -Empezaron los efectos del Jutsu, Sasuke sal del cuerpo de Naruto ya falta poco para que la semana termine, si no despierta en 1 hora alerta a Konoha por favor, si Naruto falla intentare detenerlo aunque nos desintegremos los 3, aun así si fallo el Kyubi será libre y Konoha tendrá que estar preparada- -De acuerdo pero se que el Dobe lo lograra, el jamás se rinde- **Con una sonrisa ella asintió y el apareció fuera de la mente de Naruto, cuando abrió los ojos hubiera haber preferido quedarse dentro y sufrir las consecuencias si Naruto no despertaba a estar presenciando esa escena, frente a él estaba Sakura pero por su expresión no parecía muy alegre más bien ponía a Sasuke a temblar **-¿Sakura?- -A sí que aquí andabas he- -Q… que haces aquí- **Sakura frunció el seño -**¿Cómo que que hago aquí? todavía que me dejas sola en el parque hace una semana sin decir nada y me preguntas eso- -Lo siento yo…- -A no m digas nada de seguro Naruto te hizo algo, pero al parecer ya le diste su perecido- **Mientras lo decía observaba a Naruto inconsciente aparentemente con fiebre mientras respiraba con dificultad **–Pero- -Pero nada no intentes defenderlo Sasuke si no fuera por el…-** Pero fue interrumpida –**Yo no estaría aquí- **Eso dejo muda a Sakura y no supo como contestar –**Recuerda que el fue el que me trajo de regreso si no seguiría en Akatsuki ¿Lo recuerdas?- -pe… pero él es un monstro- **Pero rápidamente se arrepintió de sus palabras, Sasuke al escuchar las palabras de Sakura cerro fuertemente los puños y observo a Sakura, ella al ver su mirada le dio un gran escalofrío, ya que tenía activado su sharingan y entonces hablo -**¿cómo puedes hablar a sí de Naruto el no hizo nada a excepción de tener sentimientos, ese es su único pecado, el me trajo de vuelta y lo que hicimos fue traicionarlo- **Sakura solo bajo la cabeza avergonzada ya que todo lo que dijo Sasuke era cierto, ella había sido el monstro, aun recuerda aquella vez que le dijo si a Naruto, el estaba tan feliz y ella solo había sido egoísta solo había aceptado a Naruto porque pensaba que Sasuke jamás volvería pero se equivoco Naruto trajo de vuelta a Sasuke y a ella no le importo los sentimientos de Naruto y cuando empezó a salir con Sasuke jamás le dijo que salía con Naruto y cuando lo hizo al parecer no le dio mucha importancia pero tendrían que decírselo, aunque ese día jamás llego Naruto se adelanto y los encontró, y se sintió peor cuando en la entrada de su casa estaba un anillo de compromiso , al parecer Naruto se tomo muy enserio su relación y ella solo se burlo de sus sentimientos. Al ver que Sakura no decía nada continuo hablando –**Sakura el no nos hizo nada, incluso no sé por qué él jamás se vengó en contra de la aldea, aun cuando Tsunade-sama lo nombro como un héroe la mayoría lo sigue creyendo un monstro, cuando él jamás tuvo la culpa de tener al kyubi dentro y entonces llego Hinata, y Naruto volvió a sonreír como hacía mucho tiempo - **Sakura sintió que su corazón dio un vuelco al hablar sobre "ella", bueno ahora Sasuke había dicho su nombre cuando vio a Naruto con Hinata desahogándose dándole lo que jamás ella le dio sintió celos de ella al ver la ternura en los ojos de Hinata viéndolo con amor cuando ya que Sasuke jamás la miraba a si a un cuando ella sabía que Sasuke tenía su forma de demostrar sus sentimientos no eran muy notorios. Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos al sentir un chakra asesino, y cuando voltean observan a Naruto que empieza a ser rodeado por un aura rojo –**No puede ser- **se dijo para si mismo Sasuke- **Será que no lo logro-**

…

Cada vez tu dolor es mayor e insoportable, de repente sientes un poder que se apodera de tu cuerpo, poco a poco dejándote mas y mas débil y otro recuerdo regreso a tu mente –_" el kyubi será consumido, pero sino el kyubi será libre y tu jamás despertaras, y por la eternidad vagaras en esos recuerdos" _

…

_-_**vaya vaya parece que el mocoso no lo logro- **mientras decía eso el Kyubi, el sello de la jaula empezaba a disolverse y la puerta empezaba a abrirse, dejando por fin al Kyubi libre de toda prisión, y mientras salía una sonrisa macabra se formaba –**A sí que dime Hinata que harás ahora ¿Me detendrás?-** Con una tierna sonrisa le responde –**No será necesario- -Porque, ¿acaso ya te rendiste antes de luchar?- -No simplemente yo no me encargare de ti- **El kyubi se rio sádicamente, pero esa risa fue cortada cuando sintió que su poder empezaba a disminuir y Hinata solo agrando su sonrisa **–Ahora no ríes verdad- **

**¿IRONIA?**

Continuara…

_"Espero que les haya gustado el cap espero poner el prox cap pronto pero ya entre a la escuela bueno si no m equivoco faltan 2 cap si no m quedo sin inspiracion si no solo faltaria uno espero subir 2 cap bueno me retiro espero dejen comentarios me ayudan a inspirarme hasta luego bye"_

**BY _*AgHnA*_**


	9. Nostalgia

"_Hola hola aki regresando de nuevo, este es el final pero no el ultimo si no también abra epílogo, bueno les dejo con este capítulo ^^"_

**NOSTALGIA**

La oscuridad reina, y sientes que tus fuerzas te abandonan y estas por rendirte, dejas que todos tus sentidos se apoderan del miedo, el dolor, cada recuerdo te mantiene cociente de que todo lo que has hecho es en vano, la gente jamás cambia por más que intentes ganarte su confianza, con ese pensamiento una lagrima sale de tus ojos y en un susurro dices –"_Hinata"-_ esa palabra retumba en tu cabeza y es cuando recapacitas Hinata, todos los malos recuerdos se van de tu mente y unos nuevos se apoderan de ella, empezaron como un video sobre Hinata, cuando la conociste, su sonrisa, sus lagrimas, su voz y su cuerpo, con eso solo alcanzas a tragar saliva, recuerdas su largo cabello hasta la cintura oscuro como la noche y esos ojos te recuerdan a la misma luna, y por un momento te sonrojas al recordar su pecho bastante voluptuoso, todo en ella te hace sentir nuevas sensaciones que jamás habías sentido, ni con Sakura con eso sonríes, ahora sabes cómo salir –**Espero que funcione**- Cierras los ojos y con esos pensamientos sientes que de nuevo tu chakra vuelve a correr por tu cuerpo, realizas un sello –**Kai**- , pronto la oscuridad que antes te rodeaba se empezó a disolver y es cuando abres los ojos…

…..

**-¿Ya no sonríes verdad- -Pero cómo es posible que ese mocoso lo haya logrado-** -**Pero que dices-** el kyubi la moro confundido **-¿Qué acaso no te habías dado cuenta que antes de que sacara a Sasuke, Narut- o empezó a reaccionar- **El kyubi solo la miraba sorprendido, no es que no se haya dado cuenta, pero la respuesta de Naruto fue muy diminuta que no le prestó mucha atención, y eso fue lo que lo sentencio, pero una nueva idea cruzo su mente, lo último que tal vez podría salvarlo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el kyubi tomo forma humana mientras Hinata solo frunció el ceño –**Dime Hinata no te habrás olvidado de lo nuestro verdad- **El kyubi ya enfrente de ella empezó a hablar con voz sensual **–Porqué yo jamás te he olvidado- **con una de sus manos agarro la cintura de Hinata, así atrayéndola más hacia él, y con la otra empezó a acariciar su rostro, bajando hasta sus labios, Hinata enojada solo tenía fruncido su ceño, -**¿Qué pretendes?- -Por favor Hinata dejémonos de juegos, tu sabes mejor que nadie que sientes algo por mí, así que dime aceptas ir conmigo y dejar aquí al mocoso- **Hinata bajo la mirada, así ocultando su mirada, con su flequillo y apretando los puños, por un momento el Kyubi creyó haber convencido a Hinata cuando pequeñas lagrimas empezaron a asomarse por sus mejillas y una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, cuando ella subió el rostro el kyubi presencio por segunda vez esa mirada de odio en el rostro de Hinata, y su mente divago a aquel día en que se enamoro de ella involuntariamente, cuando su plan era engatusarla para salir de su interior, pero con el tiempo ese sentimiento llamado "Amor" fue apoderándose de el, pero al hacerlo se sintió vulnerable así que a pesar del gran amor que sentía por ella logro engañarla y fue libre, pero acoto de que su corazón fuera destrozado al ver que Hinata lo rechazo, ahí con esa mirada se sintió peor, ella ya había elegido y el la había perdido hace mucho tiempo, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unas palabras.

Hinata cambio su mirada, esta se volvió fría, y sus ojos se volvieron rojos, mientras mostraba una sonrisa sínica –**Si me hubieras dicho eso antes lo hubiera hecho, ni siquiera lo hubiera pensado y hubiera dejado aquí a Naruto, pero ahora es diferente y es hora de que todo termine- **Para la vista del Kyubi Hinata fue desapareciendo hasta no quedar nada de ella, de repente sintió como sus fuerzas lo abandonaban para siempre, su cuerpo se desplomo y antes de llegar al suelo empezó a desvanecerse como polvo con el aire, y con una sonrisa en su rostro pronuncio sus últimas palabras –**Hinata te amo- **y así termino su historia, el fin del Kyubi rey de los bijuus.

….

Cuando Sasuke estaba a punto de dirigirse hacia la aldea algo empezaba a materializarse frente a el, y cuando por fin tomo forma, observo a una Hinata sonriente mirando el cielo y el aire acariciaba su rostro como si la mimara, solo como un pequeño susurro.

-**Vaya el Dobe lo logro- **Hinata miro a Sasuke con una sonrisa -**¿Qué acaso lo dudabas?- -Claro que no- **pero en respuesta solo recibió un golpe qué lo lanzo volando, Hinata giro la mirada y observo a Sakura enojada y gritándole a Sasuke -**¿Con qué no lo dudabas verdad? Si hace rato estabas tan angustiado por Naruto caminando de un lado a otro desesperado- **Mientras le gritaba lo tenía agarrado de su camisa mientras lo jaloneaba y Hinata solo se limitaba a verlos con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

…

Cuando abres los ojos te encuentras recostado, te incorporas y buscas con la vista cuando encuentras una escena algo curiosa, observas a Sakura gritando y jaloneando a Sasuke como lo hacía contigo, no puedes evitar soltar una gran carcajada y no parar de reírte como loco, Todos voltean a verte lo que ocasiona que Sakura suelte a Sasuke haciendo que callera en el piso, aun riéndote te pones de pie y cuando logras mantener la postura colocas una de tus manos detrás de tu cabeza con una risa nerviosa –**Lo siento pero no pude evitarlo Sasuke te veías tan gracioso- **Con su sonrisa burlona de siempre se levanto y se acerco a él pero como siempre empezó una discusión –**Dobe si le dices a alguien te mato- -Ja quiero ver cómo le aras, te recuerdo que ahora soy inmortal- -Eso es trampa- -Ja entonces por qué me ayudaste he teme- -Dobe- -Teme- -Dobe- -Teme- -Dobe - -Quieren dejar de estar diciendo tonterías- **Solo alcanzaste a ver 2 puños dirigiéndose hacia ti y hacia Sasuke, lo siguiente fue un gran dolor en tu rostro, después estrellarse con algo y un dolor en todo tu cuerpo, cuando te levantaste viste a Sasuke siendo arrastrado por Sakura, y cuando escuchaste una pequeña risa volteaste la mirada y viste a Hinata algo sonrojada y con una mano tapando su boca intentando evitar reírse, cuando tu mirada se clavo en la suya no pudo más y no reprimió una gran carcajada haciendo que las lagrimas empezaran a salir de su rostro, una pequeña sonrisa adorno tu rostro al verla tan feliz y alegre, te acercas a ella, y haces un pequeño puchero de niño regañado –**Ne- Hinata no te rías no ves que si me dolió- **pero solo hiciste que Hinata se riera mas, una idea cruzo tu mente y te acercaste mas, cuando viste que cerró los ojos te acercaste mucho mas, un silencio se hizo presente, ya no se escuchaban sus risas y tu sonríes internamente.

(Escena dirigida para Sasuke)

Solo observas esa escena Hinata riéndose mientras Naruto le reprochaba que no era gracioso, haciendo un puchero de niño regañado, mientras que con eso Hinata se reía aun mas, de repente ves como Naruto sonríe y Hinata al tener los ojos cerrados no se da cuenta que Naruto se acerca más y así sellando sus labios con los de ella, haciendo que Hinata abriera a más no poder sus ojos, de repente sentiste un aura asesina detrás de tuyo, al voltear observas a Sakura, sonríes y repites el acto de Naruto.

…

Varias personas se observan en el bosque –**Dobe no se te vaya olvidar visitarnos- -Claro teme vendré cuando pueda, ha por cierto- **Naruto puso sus manos detrás de la cabeza, así desamarrando su banda de Konoha –**Toma teme, aselo a Tsunade no bachan, y dile que seda mi puesto al último Uchiha – **Naruto dudo al recibir la banda –**Por qué no se lo das tu mismo- **Naruto alzo su mirada observando nostálgicamente –**Si yo voy jamás me dejara ir, la conozco muy bien- **Sasuke al final recibió la banda con gusto –**Claro Dobe si no quien más sería Hokage- -Pues claro que yo teme- -Claro que no cuenta tu renunciaste Dobe –Teme- -Dobe- -Teme- **Mientras tanto una Sakura muy enojada los observaba y Hinata solo negaba con una sonrisa en su cara mientras giraba y emprendía su camino, pero fue interrumpida por una voz **–Hinata espera- **ella se paro y solo escucho, **-Quiero que sepas que cuando t vi sentí celos, al ver cómo mirabas de Naruto con tanto amor, Sasuke jamás me ha visto así, y muy dentro en mi interior pensaba que Naruto jamás se merecía tener amor, por lo que llevaba dentro, pero no me di cuenta que lo lastimaba y fue muy tarde, solo lo utilice para no estar sola, pensé que Sasuke jamás volvería y solo fue egoísta jamás pensé en sus sentimientos , de verdad perdóname- **Al final Hinata hablo por primera vez sin voltear –**No soy yo quien quién merece la disculpa- **Ella siguió avanzando cuando de nuevo la hicieron detenerse **–Hinata prométeme que cuidaras a Naruto y que le darás lo que jamás le di ni hice- **Ella volteo y solo le dirigió una mirada y siguió caminando, Sakura se quedo parada observando cómo se alejaba mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro cuando una voz la saco de sus pensamientos –**Oye Dobe tu chica te está dejando- **Naruto volteo donde Hinata casi se perdía a lo lejos mientras que ponía una cara horrorizada –**Ne- Hinata espérame- **Naruto empezó a correr para alcanzarla -**¡Naruto!- **el se volteo y fue cuando vio a Sakura –**Perdóname- **el solo sonrío –**Claro que si Sakura-chan- **se volteo y siguió corriendo hasta llegar con Hinata mientras 2 personas observaban como 2 sombras desapareciendo a lo lejos.

…

-**¿Cómo que Naruto se fue?- **Tsunade gritaba desesperada a los 2 shinobis que tenia frente a su escritorio –**A si es Hokage-sama, el me entrego esto y m dijo que se lo diera a usted- **Sasuke saco de su porta shuriken la banda de Naruto y un sobre, Sasuke le puso las 2 cosas sobre su escritorio, Tsunade solo vio con impotencia los objetos que estaban en su escritorio –**Y les dijo a donde iría- **ellos negaron con la cabeza –**Tsunade-sama Naruto le dijo a Sasuke que lo más seguro es que usted no lo dejaría ir- -Pero por supuesto que no él pertenece a esta aldea, que hay de sus sueños que hay sobre ser Hokage el será nombrado en poco menos de 1 año porque habría decidido irse si su hogar es este, ha conseguido respeto de la gente- **Sasuke negó con la cabeza –**Eso no es totalmente Hokage-sama y usted lo sabe, aun cuando va a ser Hokage el jamás será respetado por las personas y aunque usted lo proteja solo le hará más daño, no cometa el mismo error del tercer Hokage- **ante esas palabras solo pudo agachar la mirada y su vista se clavo en los 2 objetos y los tomo, la banda la guardo en uno de sus cajones mientras abría el sobre, encontró 2 objetos pero lo que más quería era leer la carta luego vería bien las fotografías que tenía dentro y empezó a leerla…

"_**Hola Tsunade no bachan, al leer esta carta es que el teme de Sasuke ya te dio la noticia de que no volveré a Konoha, bueno no al menos por el momento, prometo regresar cuando pueda o más bien cuando este en nuestro camino, por favor no me busques ahora estoy mejor, hace poco más de una semana me enamore, jaja si aunque no lo creas no es Sakura, es una chica muy linda en verdad su nombre es Hinata Hyuga, de seguro te has impresionado al escuchar ese apellido pero te aseguro que no tiene que ver con la familia Hyuga, y en verdad me enamore de ella a primera vista, no puedo contarte toda la historia lo que te puedo decir es que no tienes por qué preocuparte por mí el Kyubi ya no existe, así que ya no tienen motivos para capturarme y estaré bien mientras ella esté a mi lado, te quiero agradecer por tu ayuda y comprensión todos estos años y sin ti no hubiera alcanzado mis objetivos, muchos pensaran que huí pero espero que usted no lo vea de ese modo solo iré donde el viento me lleve para seguir a mi nuevo sueño, de alguna forma logre mi objetivo aunque no logre llegar hacer Hokage para mi no fue un fracaso si no solo un simple sacrificio para lograr un nuevo sueño en mi vida espero me comprendas espero verla pronto se despide de usted:**_

_**Uzumaki Naruto.**_

Mientras leía la carta lágrimas salían de su rostro y al terminar de hacerlo saco las fotografías que se encontraban dentro del sobre, una de ellas era un Naruto de 12 o 13 años y a su lado ella, la siguiente se veía a Naruto de unos 15 o 16 años, junto con Jiraya, otra era igual que la primera solo que Naruto tenía entre los 15 y 16 años, y las siguientes eran más recientes, en todas salía él con la chica que ella suponía que era Hinata, pero diferentes poses, en una Naruto se encontraba detrás de ella abrazándola mientras un rubor se hacía notar en la chica, la siguiente al parecer la tomaron sin que ellos se dieran cuenta por que se estaban besando, y en la última se encontraban un lado de otro, mientras Naruto tenía uno d sus brazos en uno de sus brazos y ella en la cintura de el mientras con el otro los 2 saludaban –**Vaya al parecer Naruto tiene un buen gusto- **los 2 presentes solo asintieron con una sonrisa –**Buena suerte Naruto-**

….

Mientras 2 personas caminaban por un bosque espeso, mientras el soplo del viento los rodea realizando un sonido como un susurro, lo cual hace que uno de ellos sonría pronuncie –**Gracias Tsunade-sama-**

….

Los años pasan y se van, pero tú la amas cada día más, ella estará a tu lado para siempre, aun recuerdas el motivo por el cual estas a su lado, tu sacrificio, saliste de ahí por las personas que sacrificaste, aun cuando tu no tuviste la culpa no pudiste ayudar a ninguna persona que tuvo dentro el kyubi, sacrificaste tus sueños por lograr uno nuevo, y ahora estás más feliz que nunca, Hinata está embarazada, aun no sabes que tendrás que sacrificar para tu nueva alegría, sabes que el bebe no será inmortal pero ahora vives tu presente como si un hubiera un mañana, viviéndola al máximo, aprovecharas los momentos con Hinata y su embarazo, y mientras dure lo aprovecharas, aun cuando digas algo no será siempre cierto, tu mismo te contradecirás pero al fin y al cabo de eso se trata la vida no

**¿Ironía?**

"_Bien bien aki esta el final pero no es mi ultimo capitulo falta el epílogo, que ya lo tengo espero subirlo mañana pero no estoy segura, una advertencia antes de irme el epilogo tendrá un desarrollo triste claro que el NARUHINA seguirá intacto pero para los que prefieren que ese sea el final no lean el prox cap bueno eso es todo están advertidos._

**BY _*AgHnA*_**


	10. epílogo

"_Hola hola aquí traigo el epílogo y el final de esta historia espero que haya sido de su agrado y como lo advertí en el anterior capítulo este final será algo triste sin quitar el NARUHINA claro pero será algo triste están advertidos"_

**EPÍLOGO**

La vida es un ciclo sin fin una vida termina cuando una nueva comienza, pero para ellos siempre será igual, aun cuando en la actualidad no haya ninjas la gente sigue igual, dejándose llevar por el miedo, creando guerras innecesariamente por el territorio. Por los bienes y lo más importante por el poder, ellos fueron testigos por la pelea del poder, ya que ambos tuvieron alguna vez aquel demonio EL REY DE LOS BIJUUS, que por varios milenios causo terror y sufrimiento, en la época ninja, también fueron testigos del gran a masacre, los "civiles" cómo los llamaban ellos empezaron a desarrollar nuevas tecnologías y crearon una guerra en contra del mundo ninja, aun cuando los Kages se unieron con todas las aldeas ninjas fue una masacre, los ninjas perdieron ante un nuevo poder, al final la era de los ninjas termino después de 7 años de que el 6to Hokage haya subido al poder, no hubo sobrevivientes aun los pocos afortunados fueron capturados para ser ejecutados, cuando se enteraron Hinata estaba dando a luz y el tuvo que dejarla en trabajo de parto e inmediatamente regreso a Konoha por desgracia muy tarde.

Cuando llego no quedaba nada solo ruinas donde antes se encontraba la aldea ninja más poderosa cientos y cientos de cuerpos regados por todos lados pero algo le helo la sangre al ver que en el centro de todo se encontraba un cuerpo inerte, claro que hubiera pasado como todos los cuerpos a excepción de este llevaba una capa roja, y al parecer tenía indicios de querer proteger a alguien ya que debajo del cuerpo estaban 2 bultos, sus lagrimas no paraban de salir, ahí se encontraba el sexto Hokage … SASUKE UCHIHA, y le dio más rabia al ver q uno de los bultos era Sakura quien llevaba en sus brazos un pequeño niño que no pasaba de los 4 años y estos al igual que Sasuke estaban muertos.

Después de eso la rabia lo invadía, por la impotencia de no haberlo ayudado, pero no podía hacer nada si no pondría en peligro a su bebe, esa era una de las razones que consolaban su impotencia, Hinata había dado a luz a una pequeña niña con el byakugan, y cabello rubio, los 2 se dedicaron a criarla durante sus primeros años de vida, ya que no podían arriesgarse a que descubrieran que la edad no pasaba por ellos, les dieron todo su amor a su pequeño la cual llamaron Tsuki (Luna) y al cumplir sus 8 años de edad planearon su muerte.

Han pasado 1,000 años después del término de la era ninja, el jamás se arrepintió de su decisión de estar con Hinata, pero lamento no haber estado con Sasuke para ayudarlo a combatir y el o haber estado con su hija. El estar al lado de Hinata lo había ayudado a superarlo, aun cuando la vio vulnerable al presenciar la muerte de su hija a un cuando ella falleció a los 90 años de edad, y así un nuevo mundo surgió y al ciclo se agrego estos 2 sacrificios.

**Y tú que estas dispuest a sacrificar**

**¿Ironía?**

"_Ahora si fin bueno espero que no haya sido muy cruel con este epílogo, y que les haya gustado esta historia que la verdad si me costo trabajo por la falta de inspiración U.U pero al final la termine ^^ y por cierto me gustaría que si alguien conoce donde o como traducir los jutsus en japonés me gustaría que me lo dijeran ya que lo necesitare para la siguiente historia gracias"_

_Y quiero agradecer todos los comentarios que me mandaron y a las personas que siguieron mi historia grax_

_natsumi_hhr_nh_

_LennaParis_

_ikare_

_sabbath9997_

_Moe_Asami_chan_

_mokonahyuga_

_JayLopez_

_Heero_Kusanagi_

_M__azii_chan_

_ETOLPLOW_KUN_

_Hyuugita_

_deltaporsiempre_

_The_NejiNaru_Lover_

_Kou_chan_44_

_diana_carolina_


End file.
